<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>where no one can hear by infinitegalaxies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308699">where no one can hear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies/pseuds/infinitegalaxies'>infinitegalaxies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction Play, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Blow Job, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom!Ben Solo, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Dubious consent if you squint, F/M, Fingering, Glove Kink, Hand Kink, Kidnapping Play, No Pregnancy, Non-Linear Narrative, Oral Sex, Rey is on birth control, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, abduction fantasy, abduction kink, blindfold, face fucking, kidnapping fantasy, mention of neglectful parent, rough childhood, submissive!rey, tied up, voice changer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies/pseuds/infinitegalaxies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Rey and Ben are happily married, despite Ben's long absences on business trips. After a post-movie night romp, Rey expresses her fantasy of being kidnapped like the woman in the movie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>House Dadam A-Z Kink Collection, ReylOlds</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineDaysies/gifts">SunshineDaysies</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please find enclosed my contribution to The Writing Den <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HouseDadamKinkCollection">House Dadam A-Z Kink Collection!</a></p><p>A is for Abduction Play</p><p>My undying thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedaysies">SunshineDaysies</a> for her incredible beta work. This fic started just okay and she was instrumental in challenging me to make it even better! Forever grateful! &lt;3</p><p>Thank you also to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccastanz">beccastanz</a> for the second set of eyes and reassurance!</p><p>This is the darkest thing I've written but super fun too. Please feel free to contact me if you feel additional tags or warnings are needed. </p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her eyes opened slowly as she awoke––it was dark and cold. </p><p> </p><p>High above Rey's head, a silky rope bound her wrists together, suspending her from a support beam. Beneath her knees was a soft pillow, but it didn't protect her naked toes from the coldness of the concrete floor. The muscles in her arms and legs and neck ached a little from being in this position for god knows how long––kneeling on the floor with her arms tied up above her like a medieval prisoner awaiting their doom.</p><p> </p><p>As she became more aware of her body, she realized how vulnerable she was like this. How utterly at someone else's mercy she was.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Rey opened her heavy eyes even wider, pupils straining to see in the dim, watery light. <em> So cold</em>. Her chin fell onto her chest as she peered down at her own body, feeling somehow outside of it. She wore only a thin white tank top and white lace panties. Her head lolled back, eyes squeezing shut, trying to block out the icy chill creeping through her veins. It occurred to her that she should stand up, shake her hands, get the blood flowing.  </p><p> </p><p>She looked up again, eyes gazing around the strange room. The walls were bare cement, same as the floor. A thin mattress with just a top sheet languished in the corner. There were no windows, just some piss poor flickering fluorescent bulbs, barely illuminating the space. </p><p> </p><p>Her mind felt fuzzy, but even still, her heart started to pump with adrenaline, signaling to her befuddled brain that she was in danger, and that her night at the bar had ended a lot differently than she had anticipated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><br/>Rey finds herself wanting more. Be careful what you wish for.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter delves into Rey's childhood and abandonment by her mother in case that is upsetting to anyone!</p><p>Noting that there are mentions of Ben and Rey wanting to start a family eventually but there will be no pregnancy in this fic.</p><p>I am always open to adding more tags, just let me know here or dm me on twitter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunlight streamed in through the blinds, causing stripes of light and shadow to fall across the crisp white duvet and over the wide, pale expanse of Ben’s muscular back. Rey took in the relaxed beauty of her sleeping giant and smiled lovingly as she noticed the tip of his ear peeking shyly through his dark silken locks. This, along with his long, dark lashes resting on his cheek, rendered him positively boyish. She leaned over to kiss her favorite freckles and moles, eliciting a soft, muffled groan from his puffy pink lips, half smushed into his pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, sleepyhead,” she teased before stretching and rolling out of her side of the bed. </p><p> </p><p>She padded to the kitchen, grabbing one of Ben’s many oversized black hoodies on the way, slipping it on like a morning robe against the chill. Autumn was almost here; her favorite time of year as well as her favorite excuse to wrap herself in his copious collection of sweatshirts. They all smelled exactly like him, no matter how often he washed them.</p><p> </p><p>Eager for her first cup, Rey watched expectantly as the thin amber strand of her coffee streamed into the clear glass carafe. Her thoughts drifted to a recent movie night, a month or two ago. Ben usually wasn’t into movies in general (they were never as good as they were hyped up to be), but there was nothing that Rey loved more than settling on the couch under a soft fluffy blanket with a big bowl of popcorn, some candy, and a tasty beverage. </p><p> </p><p>Ben was content to watch <em> her </em> watch the film while giving her little foot rubs, cuddling her during the scary parts, and playing with her hair while she rested her head on his lap. It didn't hurt that once the credits started rolling, she'd be instantly straddling his lap and kissing him needily, especially if the movie was particularly sexy. Before they knew it, his sweatpants would be pulled down to his thighs, her sleep shorts shoved roughly to the side and she’d be sinking down on him desperately, his hips bucking up, one hand on her hip, the other cupping the back of her neck as she rode his cock. </p><p> </p><p>This night was no different––this time, the movie was about a woman who falls in love with her kidnapper and steamy lovemaking ensues. As they laid breathless on the couch, Ben’s fingers gently rubbing her back beneath her oversized Galaxy Wars t-shirt, Rey realized that she had a lot of thoughts on the film––and her vagina's reaction to it.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I think it's really interesting that despite the fact that he took her against her will, when it all came down to it, he gave her exactly what she wanted. Her life was so crappy and she was so desperate beforehand. He may have gone about it in the creepiest way ever sure, but ultimately he saved her, or helped her save herself, maybe.” She stared up at the ceiling pensively. “It was almost <em> romantic</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, but his voice was amused. “Rey, kidnapping someone and keeping them in your basement until they fall in love with you isn’t sexy. That’s called Stockholm Syndrome.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, professor. It’s not real, it’s <em> fiction</em>. Besides, that was debunked, because the psychiatrist who coined that term was a sexist <em> asshole</em>. Don’t you see? It’s a <em> metaphor</em>." Ben smiled as he watched Rey continue her rant, hands waving in the air. She was so cute when she was all fired up.</p><p>"Like, when he took her captive, and away from all the noise and bullshit of everyday life––he really set her free. She got to see who she really was and what she truly wanted. It felt like she <em> wanted </em> to stay, and not because she was brainwashed or anything. I thought she was powerful. And <em> come on </em> they were both <em> so </em>hot.” </p><p>“Hmm,” Ben’s lips pressed into a tight line as he considered her thoughts. His eyes trailed over her face, still dewy with sweat from their lovemaking. “So is that why you jumped me? Did it...turn you on? The thought of being taken like that?”<br/>
<br/>
“I mean, in a way I guess. It’s like his whole existence was about her. He didn’t think of anything else. He just wanted her and rearranged everything to make her his. I’m not saying it’s <em> okay </em> to kidnap someone. It’s just… there’s just something about someone wanting you so badly and that single minded obsession.” </p><p> </p><p>“Interesting,” he replied, his brows furrowing deeper. “But you wouldn’t actually want to be kidnapped right, Rey?” he responded, but then his mouth suddenly morphed into a playful grin. “Just making sure I don’t need to keep you away from windowless vans for the foreseeable future.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey laughed and gave him a playful slap on his chest. “No, silly, of course not. I mean, not by anyone but <em> you</em>,” she raised her eyebrows at him suggestively and his smile widened even more.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I’m just feeling lonely because you’re always traveling for work.” </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes grew wistful, and she felt the vulnerability creeping in, along with the feeling that she shouldn’t burden him with her loneliness, and that it was wrong to make him feel guilty for working so hard so they could build their life together. She quickly switched back to humor, her favorite coping mechanism. </p><p> </p><p>“Or, <em> maybe </em> I’m craving the devoted attention of an obsessive madman who wants to lock me in his basement and ravage me for days on end. Is that too much to ask, Ben?”</p><p> </p><p>But as usual, he saw right through her, pulling away slightly to look her in the eye. “Shit, Rey, I’m so sorry. It’s just…  we’ve been working so hard to get this one account and <em> of course </em> it has to be on the other side of the damn country.” </p><p> </p><p>He lovingly brushed a strand of hair out of her face and curled it behind her ear. “I promise, once we land this deal, I’ll only have to go out once a quarter at the very most. As soon as the ink is dry on that contract, I’ll plan a trip for us, anywhere you want. I <em> promise</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey peered up at him, a slow smile forming. She knew how much he loved her. He completely devoted to her, but sometimes she needed to be told, shown, and reminded after being married for three years––to someone who had been away on business trips for quite a lot of it. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. She toyed with the string of his hoodie, hastily unzipped in the throes of passion. "That's exactly what I needed to hear. I love you babe.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I love you too, babe.” He reached up to stroke his thumb over her cheek and kissed her sweetly. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s gonna be okay. It’s all gonna work out. It may seem hard now but it will be worth it when we get everything we want out of life." He toyed with the hair at the nape of her neck, giving her goosebumps. "Together.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know,” she replied in a slightly sassy tone as she reached up to stroke her fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp gently.</p><p> </p><p>“But do you know what I want right now, Rey?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that,” she replied sleepily, nuzzling into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Ben extricated his arm from beneath Rey’s neck and pounced on top of her with a loud growl. </p><p> </p><p>“Ben!” she giggled hysterically as he flipped her t-shirt up over her face and started furiously kissing her chest, licking hungrily at one of her nipples while squeezing her other breast with his large, hot hand. He sat back on his heels and hooked his hands under her shorts, pulling them off in one fell swoop. “Look how sexy you are. Can you see how much I want you? Need you? You have no idea how much I’m gonna miss you this week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ben, you don’t have to––” She moaned as he dove between her legs, hooking her knees over her shoulders to lick, suck and tease her deliciously. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> BEEP BEEP </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The coffee maker snapped Rey back to the present moment, and she suddenly felt sad again. Ben would be leaving for yet another business trip today. Maybe it was his fifteenth or sixteenth this year, and it was only September. Not that she was counting. Oh, who was she kidding? She definitely was.  </p><p>Once again he was leaving her alone in a cold bed. She hated being alone––being left. She had too many bad memories that would always haunt her, no matter how good her life was now. She couldn’t wait until this deal was closed so she could have her husband back full-time. She struggled to accept that this would be the routine until he got promoted, but it was worth it, she reminded herself, to help build the life they both wanted. </p><p> </p><p>As she sipped on her coffee, she could hear Ben’s voice on loop in her head: the work they both put in now would pay off when they finally started a family, yadda, yadda, yadda…  They already had their forever home: a fixer-upper craftsman style four-bedroom house. It was in a neighborhood with great schools, an amazing library, and a fun little downtown with an indie bookstore slash cozy coffee shop.  She had been fortunate to get a scholarship to college and find a well-paying job working as a software engineer after graduation, a far cry from her unpredictable, scrappy upbringing in the foster care system. She had health benefits, a 401k, and a regular bonus. She was undoubtedly in support of his aspirations, but there was a part of her, the part with abandonment issues, that felt that she just had to grin and bear it while Ben did his part to catch up.</p><p> </p><p>His job paid well enough for their current lifestyle, but Ben was ambitious and wanted them to have a comfortable life free from worry; both for them, and the kids they planned to have when they decided they were ready. <em> I want to give you the world, Rey, </em>he would say… and she believed him.  </p><p> </p><p>In the mean time, she treasured the time when he was home, their amazing sex life, and their calm, tranquil existence. Sure, she was still figuring out what she really wanted out of life, other than the career, the white picket fence, and the nuclear family that she missed so sorely in her own childhood. But all of that was falling into place for her. She was safe, secure, and happy. </p><p> </p><p>And yet… </p><p> </p><p>Part of her craved the adrenaline, the “what if” that perhaps was a product of her hardscrabble youth.</p><p> </p><p>She had only vague wisps of memories of her mother and her scary revolving door of asshole boyfriends, along with far too many nights sleeping in cars. That was, of course, before the social worker finally took her away, her mother promising to come back as they said their tearful goodbyes. After her fourth foster placement, she finally gave up any hope of her mother returning. </p><p> </p><p>After many fights with foster siblings, getting caught shoplifting, and almost ending up in jail because of it, she finally got placed with Maz. The kind, wise older woman had seen it all and wouldn’t let Rey get away with her usual "tough kid" routine. Maz was capable of weathering her storms and help her realize her true worth and potential, even helping her apply for scholarships and paying her application fees. </p><p> </p><p>Once she was at college, she met her best friend Rose, who encouraged her to take advantage of the free counseling services in the student center. Therapy had finally taught her to stop waiting, and it opened her heart to the love she deserved, right in time for her to meet Ben, shortly after graduation. </p><p> </p><p>Building their life together became her new dream: marriage, a house, and the beginnings of a family to call her own. Her heart still hurt when she thought about her childhood too much, but she was too grateful for the <em> now</em>, and her hard earned emotional stability and peace.</p><p>She was happy in her relationship and she never had to worry about where her next meal would come from, where she would sleep, or when she would get to bathe again. She had it all—and that was enough…</p><p> </p><p>Until it wasn’t.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Your kudos and comments mean the world to me! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You're My Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yanking at the restraints that pulled her arms taut above her head, Rey’s thoughts raced as she pondered how she got here. She had little sense of how much time had passed since her head hit the pillow. Had it been hours? Days?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since her arms were just starting to get numb, she discerned she probably hadn’t been tied up for very long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regardless, the realization that she was bound and trapped, made her heart start to pound. The sheer adrenaline threatened to take her over. She needed to get up, needed to move. Maybe it would give her some semblance of control over the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To her relief, her wrists still had enough wiggle room to let her stretch her fingers to grip the rope above. She blew out a shaky, but determined breath as she summoned all of her strength to lift herself off the floor. In one swift, albeit labored, movement, she was fully standing, her wrists now level with her chest. She pulled on the rope again to test it, looking up to find it was fastened to an eye hook firmly embedded in a wood support beam bisecting the ceiling. Just out of reach, a metal carabiner tethered her wrists to the rest of the rope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her captor was clever… and </span>
  <em>
    <span>tall</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearly, he wanted to be able to release her from her bonds quickly. Perhaps so he could throw her on that sad mattress in the corner and do unspeakable things to her. Her whole body shivered with that feeling referred to as “someone walking over your grave.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having no idea what to expect next, a forbidden sense of excitement started to rise up in her, despite her precarious situation. Now that the blood was returning to her limbs she could focus a bit more, and her mind raced anxiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How did he take her? How did he get her here? How long had she been asleep? Did anyone notice she was gone? Was her phone ringing off the hook? Were concerned texts flooding her notifications?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She had so many questions, and using her logical engineering brain to follow the clues helped with calming her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thought back to last night, blurry snapshots flashing through her mind of having drinks at her favorite neighborhood bar with her good friends. She thought she had only had two or three, just enough to make her feel tipsy. She even felt saucy enough to send Ben several eggplant emojis and a selfie of her boobs in the bathroom stall. Had she left her drink unattended when Poe dragged her onto the dance floor as </span>
  <em>
    <span>WAP</span>
  </em>
  <span> started to play? She wasn't feeling any side effects that she could think of, other than being cold and a little dizzy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But admittedly, she'd never been roofied before—if that’s even what happened to her—so she didn't know if how she was feeling was “normal.” There was only a faint memory of the cab and then texting Rose and falling into bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curiously, she studied the intricate coils around her wrists as well as she could given the poor lighting. The knots were almost beautiful in a way. She couldn’t help but admire the handiwork despite how nervous it made her to feel so trapped. She wondered if she could get out of them if she tried hard enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shivered again.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Fuck, it's cold. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the rope now giving her some slack, she would be able to make her way in the direction of the meager mattress in the corner. She wouldn’t be able to sit down, but she could see a plain folded blanket on top. Without the cold biting into her skin, she may be able to think more clearly and brace herself for whatever was about to happen. Her thoughts drifted to Ben’s hoodies and how warm they always made her feel as another shiver coursed through her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Testing her voice, she croaked a tentative “Hello? Is anyone there?” before scanning the corners for a camera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bingo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tiny red light shone like a beacon from a dark corner. He was watching her, and he would probably be here soon, now that she was conscious. She didn’t know for sure if it was from the chill or adrenaline, but she couldn’t stop shivering. She had to get warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trembling, she returned her attention to securing the blanket. She stretched her leg out to hook it with her toe. After several frustrating attempts, she was able to snag it and use her foot to deliver it to her bound hands. With an awkward shuffle and a dramatic flip, it was soon draped over her shoulders, giving her some semblance of warmth. She sighed with as much relief as she could muster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Resourceful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gasping, she froze in place, her shoulders going up to her ears, a defensive reaction. Was he here? Was he right behind her? No, it was too tinny, echoing. He was speaking to her through some kind of intercom, his voice deep and robotic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her first instinct was to be defiant.“Yeah, that’s what they say,” she laughed darkly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice was slow and measured: a frightening mix of cordiality and barely restrained power. “I’m glad you’re awake, brat. I’m going to come in now. Stay facing the mattress and do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> move. Do you understand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I understand.” Her voice sounded surprisingly timid—she was used to being outspoken and opinionated, but his stern command had her wondering what the consequences of any disobedience would be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A door creaked open behind her, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. She hadn’t even noticed the door, or even a handle, which meant it must be purposely camouflaged against the wall. Or maybe she just hadn't noticed it yet due to her panicked state—not that she could have reached it anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heavy footsteps echoed behind her and suddenly, a swath of cool silky fabric descended over her face. He fastened it at the back of her head, his movements surprisingly gentle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sneered. “What do you want from me you sick bastard? What kind of monster are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A short, mocking laugh ensued. “Yes, I <em>am</em> a monster... but you will call me </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kylo</span>
  </em>
  <span> from now on. Now turn around, I want to see my new plaything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that Kylo was right behind her, he sounded like one of those witness protection type interviews in a documentary where all you see is the black silhouette of someone and an impossibly deep voice. Slowly, she complied, turning around towards the sound of his sinister voice, using the rope at her wrists as a fulcrum to help her orient herself in the bleak space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something inside her leapt at the praise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard a shifting noise on the floor, as he rearranged her pillow, perhaps. Suddenly, his heavy hands pushed down on her shoulders, startling her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now kneel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Against all reason, a keen mixture of excitement and arousal coursed through her body and licked up her spine  as she settled onto her knees. Her arms stretched above her head again, although not as uncomfortably as sitting all the way down on her heels. It was a bit disconcerting to her that she’d already come to accept her new reality, her brain choosing to think of ways to make it bearable, instead of fight or flight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>More like surrender</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you afraid?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” It was the truth, though her voice shook. She was strong, and she was loved. She could get through anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. We’ll see.” He paused. “I wonder, are you thinking of him—your husband?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Images of her loving husband, of Ben, flickered through her mind. She wondered what he was thinking right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt Kylo's large, thick fingers card ominously through the hair at the back of her head and then trail delicately over her shoulders, the callouses of his padded fingertips raising goosebumps on her bare skin. Suddenly, he gripped her hair and yanked it down hard. Ben had never been one to pull it and she was taken aback by how much she enjoyed the sensation. She didn’t know what that said about her, nor did she have the capacity to analyze it, for she was nothing but nerve endings and a keen cocktail of emotions and neurotransmitters right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled mischievously above her. “Well sweetheart, he’s not here, is he?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Alone Again, Naturally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><br/>Ben goes on a trip.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am loving all of your comments so far! Thank you for coming along for the ride!<br/>Thanks again to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedaysies">SunshineDaysies</a> for her awesome beta skills!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ten days.” He kissed her sweetly on the forehead, his black blazer was slung over his forearm and his other hand grasped the handle of his carry-on suitcase. The sight of it always bummed her out, the cursed object. It meant goodbye, and no Ben for days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She fought back the urge to cry and beg him to stay. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck work. Choose me! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Instead, she smiled sweetly and repeated it back to him like a mantra. “Ten days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll text you as soon as I land and we’ll talk every night, okay sweetheart?” He leaned forward to hug her with his free arm and give her another sweet kiss on the lips and then he was out the door and gone, rushing to catch his flight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey pressed her forehead to the door as it closed behind him and let herself cry. She would have one good sob session and then shake it off. Sure, she was used to him being gone a lot, but it had begun to really wear on her. The vacation he had promised kept getting postponed, and he was always “this close” to closing the deal, before, inevitably, another business trip would be planned. It was as if she lived two lives: one as a happily married woman and one as a single but, celibate woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wiped her tears with her fingertips and composed herself before jogging up the stairs to get ready for work and mentally plan her self-care for the week. The list usually included extended bubble baths with her waterproof Kindle and some steamy, trashy fanfics, which in turn caused her to indulge in plenty of quality time with her Order 69 toy. Many nights had her binging shows on Netflix that Ben had zero interest in watching. She would eat like a trash panda, ordering whatever she wanted from takeout menus, and talk to Rose for hours on the phone. Maybe they could have a sleepover, just like the old days when they shared a tiny dorm room. That could be fun, actually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She obviously, of course, had </span>
  <em>
    <span>plenty </span>
  </em>
  <span>of other interests outside of Ben’s cock... and fingers, and lips… she shook her head at herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only a few days. Well, not quite two weeks. It would go by fast as long as she kept busy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first day of work passed by in a blur and she gleefully agreed to meet Rose, Finn and Jannah, along with their respective partners, Hux, Poe, and Kaydel for happy hour. At the end of the night, Rose, ever the absolute best friend one could ask for, made sure Rey got home safe in a Lyft and demanded Rey text her as soon as she locked the door behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey did as she was told, clumsily texting Rose a close approximation of “home safe,” and then kicked off her shoes before stumbling up the stairs to brush her teeth and pass out in their king size bed. She stripped down to a white tank top and panties and snuggled under the cool sheets that never seemed to warm up as quickly without Ben there. She flipped through the few paltry texts he’d sent her that night.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Landed safe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Checked into the hotel.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why are you sending me eggplant emojis???</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. Yes that’s nice. Night babe love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She pouted at how little she got out of him despite sending him a sexy selfie. He <em>loved</em> her boobs, usually. Maybe she had to up the ante with her emoji game, or be more direct about asking for phone sex. But that was Tomorrow Rey’s problem. The alcoholic haze dulled the sting of her unrequited sexting just enough for her to drift off peacefully, her phone still in her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just nine more days.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for all the edging! The next chapter will be a bit longer and fairly intense. I hope you like it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Be With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><br/>No more Mr. Nice Guy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rey gets to know her captor a bit better. </p><p>This chapter is full of feels! I hope you enjoy, and take good care of yourselves.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blanket slipped off her shoulders as her captor taunted her from behind. Her sense of hearing was heightened with the blindfold on, and she could discern his every breath through whatever device was disguising his voice. It felt like he was right behind her––she could feel heat radiating off of his body, and his voice wasn’t far from her ear even though she was kneeling.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Poor little wife,” Kylo jeered, “all by herself. He does that a lot doesn’t he? Leaves you... unfucked and lonely in your big bed? So beautiful, so perfect. Such a waste.” His fingers lightly caressed her shoulder.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What kind of fool would leave this?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>My fool, she mused, although she thought that this was harsh and unfair. “His work is important,” she snapped back, “and I know how much he loves me. He’s probably worried sick right now. How long have I been here?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>He ignored her query, trailing a thick, leather-gloved finger up her spine, starting in the shallow divot at the top of her ass, all the way up to her neck, raising goosebumps all over her body. He gripped her hair again, eliciting a sick pleasure she could no longer deny. His other hand closed around the front of her throat and he squeezed, and her heart started to pound even harder than it already had been. She’d never been choked before––Ben was always so gentle with her. She squeezed her thighs together, her traitorous pussy growing wetter by the second. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’ve been watching you. Beautiful girl,” he muttered into her neck, “I want you all to myself, forever, so I can worship you, always.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Why me?” Her voice sounded high pitched, panicky. “I don’t understand. I’m married. I love my husband! What do you want from me?!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“To keep you, own you, fuck you,” he inhaled quickly, as though he were smelling her. ”Every day, five times a day, maybe ten if you’re strong enough. I want to make you come over and over.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>He pressed his whole body into her back as he kneeled behind her. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“You won’t know anything but my mouth,” he released the handful of hair he’d been grasping, but kept one hand on her throat, slipping two gloved fingers between her lips.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“My fingers.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Those same fingers, now wet with her saliva, trailed between her breasts, pulling the neck of her tank top down, before letting it snap back into place.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“My cock.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>He wrapped his arm over her ribs as he pressed his hardness into the base of her spine.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rey gasped quietly. His wide, muscular chest felt warm and solid against her back. Was he going to fuck her now? How rough would he be? Her heart raced and her nerves were absolutely on fire thinking of all of the possibilities. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Are you ready for me to give you that? Everything a dirty little whore like you could ever want?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“No, no.” Her protest sounded as weak as it felt––she knew what was coming, what was inevitable.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You know exactly what you want. It’s what you’ve always wanted deep down, isn’t it? And you’re going to get it, my little pet.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>She did know exactly what she wanted, from Ben. She wanted him to stay. To be with her. Always. </p><p>
  
</p><p>What was being promised to her now, in the most twisted way possible, spoke to her heart's deepest desires: for him to want her desperately, to never leave her again; to never want to leave her again; to always choose her. The floodgates opened and a sob erupted from her mouth.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I just want my husband back. I want–I <em>need</em> so much more of him. I’m so lonely, all the time! I’m––” </p><p>
  
</p><p>And then she couldn’t help it; the tears started streaming down her face and she could no longer form a coherent sentence. She just hung there on the floor, crying as something inside her finally broke down the wall she’d built up. </p><p>
  
</p><p>This was not at all where she thought this was going to go, but maybe it needed to happen so she could finally express what she knew he needed to hear from her, what she’d been holding back for so long. It felt good to let it out, to say it out loud for once instead of swallowing it down and being so fucking strong all the time.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He hugged her tighter, pulling her to his chest, his voice softer even through the device.  </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Shh, shh. It’s okay. You’re with me now. I’m going to take such good care of you. You're not alone, sweetheart. I'm here, I’ve got you.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>He removed her blindfold and used it to dry her cheeks before wrapping her tightly in his arms and rocking her quietly until her tears subsided. </p><p>
  
</p><p>He stroked her temple gently and gave her another reassuring squeeze with his arms before standing up and circling around to face her. What materialized before her eyes as they adjusted to the dim lighting, appeared to be a creature in a mask. </p><p>
  
</p><p>No, no. It was a Kylo Ren mask from Galaxy Wars. The voice made sense now. Her head swam, still disoriented, perhaps from the drugs, her emotional release, or both. </p><p>
  
</p><p>The gloved hands reached up to pull the mask off, excruciatingly slowly. The anticipation was so intense, even though she knew exactly what she would see when he pulled it off:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Her husband.</p><p>
  
</p><p>She shuddered, her eyes closing as chills shook her body. She gave herself grace for her brief, yet necessary, moment of vulnerability. She had finally been able to tell him how she really felt; had finally said the words out loud and didn’t feel one ounce of guilt about it––and he had responded perfectly. </p><p>
  
</p><p>He kneeled before her. “Rey, are you okay sweetheart? Do you want to keep going? You can use the safe word if you want, it’s okay.” He urged her reassuringly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Her Ben––her devoted, sweet, and sexy Ben. He had done so well and given her exactly what she hadn’t fully realized she wanted: something that would take them both out of their routine and force them to be more honest with each other––and they were only getting started. She had never felt so loved and so understood in her life––both because of his commitment to this process, and his acceptance of her truest self. He loved all of the separate pieces that made up her whole: the brilliant engineer, the loyal and supportive wife, the inner child in need of reassurance, and the fierce and strong survivor. </p><p>
  
</p><p>She nodded, but kept quiet, still letting her emotions roll through her uninhibited and allowing the intensity to wane before she spoke again. She took a moment to process what just happened, not sure if she had the heart to continue. </p><p>
  
</p><p>He waited patiently, as if unsure how to proceed, but gave her all the time she needed as her eyes closed and she let out a deep breath. He covered her with the blanket again, rubbing her shoulders slowly as she took her pause.</p><p>
  
</p><p>She loved him so much it hurt sometimes. Ben wasn’t perfect, nor was she, but they made each other stronger, better, more than they could ever be alone. What had started as a fun, sexy escapade, based on a film of questionable taste, had become a true test of their relationship––and it dawned on her suddenly that they had both passed with flying colors. They were on the cusp of something new and exciting, and the thrill of that possibility came rushing back to her, heat coiling in her belly in response. She was ready for this, desperate for it even. It was so much sweeter now that they were on the same page. </p><p>
  
</p><p>She looked back up at him and he smiled sweetly. He reached up to thumb at her cheekbone and searched her eyes expectantly. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Rey, sweetheart, what can I do?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I want to keep going. I want this. I’m ready now.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>A smile blossomed on his face like a sunrise, his eyes crinkling and his dimples deepening, her favorite crooked teeth of his appearing at the corners of his mouth. She couldn't help but huff a little laugh at the sight of something so endearing to her. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Okay, no more Mr. Nice Guy, then.” He winked and whipped off her blanket, tossing it on the bed before returning to his full height to tower above her.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Looks like your husband isn’t coming to save you, is he? No one can hear you down here and you’re mine now. Are you ready to take this big cock, you little whore?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>She smirked and bit her lip as she peered up at him. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“What are you waiting for Kylo?” Her voice lowered an octave and she fixed him with a meaningful glare. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Give it to me.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>She felt her excitement return tenfold as he smiled darkly in response. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Now the fun could truly begin.  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love a good Scooby Doo moment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben reveals his project.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is mega short so expect the next one almost immediately! Thanks for reading! I've loved all your comments so so much!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben was unusually giddy about his surprise and Rey wanted to tease him for acting like such a dork, but held back because he was being so adorable.</p><p>“Okay, close your eyes.”</p><p>Rolling her eyes at him, she folded her arms over her chest. “Ben, you know I don’t like being down here.” </p><p>“Trust me, you’ll love it. It’s exactly what you wanted...I think.” He bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly and mimed putting his hands over his eyes.</p><p>She gave him her best exasperated sigh. “Okay fine.” </p><p>Rey wasn’t sure what her husband was up to, but he was nothing if not shamelessly devoted to making her happy. Perhaps this was why he had made twenty trips to Home Depot in the last few months, always bringing the bags directly down the stairs. He’d also been suspiciously insistent about her taking multiple hours-long spa trips with Rose despite the fact that their moments together were already so few and far between, with all of his business trips. Rose never let on that she had any clue about what he was up to, but those two got along so well, it wouldn’t shock Rey to find out she was in on it.</p><p>With a firm hand on the small of her back, he led her through the dark, dingy basement. Where she had refused to put their washer and dryer because she didn’t want to have to come down here unless she absolutely had to. </p><p>“Okay, open them!”</p><p>When she complied, she was met with a bare, sheetrock wall with a simple door in the middle. </p><p>“Wow, Ben, a wall. You shouldn’t have.” </p><p>She looked around to see that they were in the far corner of the basement, where they usually hid old photo albums and holiday decorations in big plastic storage tubs.</p><p>He gestured enthusiastically with his hands. “I mean, I still have a long way to go. I definitely want to conceal this door a bit more, especially if we finish the rest of the basement. I saw some great ideas on Pinterest. Go ahead, open it,” he requested excitedly.</p><p>With a grin, Rey hooked a finger in the ring latch that released the door from its simple frame, with concealed hinges, and backed up as it swung open towards her. Her jaw dropped in shock and she squealed, her hands covering her mouth excitedly as she peered inside.</p><p>“Ben, it’s perfect! It’s just like the movie!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Check out  <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/infinitegalaxies143/hidden-room-inspiration/">Ben's Pinterest Board</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The first day of the rest of our life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The helmet may have come off, but the gloves are staying on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks again for reading! Here's your smut!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had placed the ridiculous mask down on the floor after his big reveal, but had kept the gloves on, the ones he had already shoved forcefully into her mouth. The sweet anticipation of their scene beginning again, and the thought of that supple leather on her skin, raised her body temperature by several degrees.</p><p> </p><p>Even though she knew it was coming, he’d been adamant about surprising her, to give her as much of the “real” experience as he could. They’d agreed on hard limits, safe words, and spent a lot of time talking about ways to structure the scene with room for surprises, and most importantly: how they would help each other recover afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>Rey knew he would do an amazing job because he never did anything halfway. But this––this was exquisite, his attention to detail unparalleled. From building the room, pretending to go on a trip, and actually <em> drugging </em>her. It was everything she had asked for and more. </p><p> </p><p>The adrenaline rush it gave her, how powerless she felt, it was almost as if it were all really happening. She hadn’t realized how much she had been holding her breath until he finally showed his face. The emotional release that preceded his big reveal had been shocking to say the least, but it made it all better somehow–-so much more meaningful. Now she could fully let go, let her body take over and her mind drift to that magical space where she felt nothing but sensation and pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“So desperate for my cock, aren’t you?” He laughed softly. “Far be it from me to keep a hungry slut like you waiting, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes darkening, he approached her slowly, reaching for the zipper of his black pants, his cock springing forth, heavy and glistening at the tip. She felt her blood rush south, pulsing in between her legs, her heart pounding in her chest and she gripped the rope above her instinctively. She turned her face away from him in mock disgust. </p><p> </p><p>He clicked his tongue. “That’s right sweetheart, open up. Don’t pretend you don’t want to. You and I both know you do.”</p><p> </p><p>She did. She wanted it <em>so</em> bad. </p><p> </p><p>He gripped himself in one hand, and grabbed her chin forcefully with the other before sliding in a leather-clad thumb to press down on her tongue, licking his own lips in response as he stroked himself.</p><p> </p><p>He slid out his thumb and immediately crested her lips with his heavy cock, releasing her jaw to grip her hair with both hands until he nudged the back of her throat with a groan. She gagged slightly at the intrusion and relaxed her mouth to take all of him as best she could, his precum salty on her tongue. Looking down at her with hooded eyes, he stroked her hair gently before resuming his strong grasp on it and pistoning his hips, slowly at first and then increasingly faster, rougher. As he continued to buck his hips, she whimpered, breathing through her nose, her nipples hardening in response to being so thoroughly used.</p><p> </p><p>Her jaw went slack and she closed her eyes, surrendering to having her face fucked, more roughly than he had ever done before, the delicious pull of her hair lighting up her scalp with pleasurable pain. After a few minutes, he pulled out with a grunt, a string of saliva coming with him, stretching between his cockhead and her bottom lip. </p><p> </p><p>“Look at you. A beautiful mess for me. I wonder how wet you are.” </p><p> </p><p>He kneeled before her again and put one hand on her throat, his face only inches from hers. His fingers depressed the artery on the side of her neck, slowing her blood flow just enough to make her head swim a bit. He dipped his other hand into the front of her lacy white panties, stretching them out considerably. She wondered if he would just rip them off, or let them fall to rest around her thighs, which somehow felt dirtier than just being nude. </p><p> </p><p>Slipping one large finger into her folds, he gathered the wetness there to bring it up to rub slow circles over her clit. Squeezing her throat just a bit more, he leaned forward to kiss her as he added a second finger, both of them slipping into her easily. The kiss was slow and sensual, and the competing sensations of his slippery tongue and leather clad fingers felt overwhelming. She let out a few stifled whines, which became increasingly difficult with all of the pressure on her throat. He leaned back to look down at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Soaking wet. Like a little whore. I wonder what your husband would think if he saw you now.”</p><p> </p><p>Her only response was a tiny whimper. She relaxed into his grasp, letting go, the tugging at her wrists and arms less prevalent now with all of the competing sensations taking over her body. His thumb found her clit again as he continued to delve into her with his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled smugly, his breathing growing heavier as he increased his pace. “You love this, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t form words any longer, so a wail would have to suffice. His kiss swallowed the sound as he pulled himself closer, so she could feel exactly what she did to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah you do. I can't wait to flip you around and ruin this little pussy. But first you have to come for me. And it won’t be the last time, do you hear me?” </p><p> </p><p>She nodded as far as his firm grip would allow, his splayed fingertips encompassing her entire slim, delicate neck. </p><p> </p><p>“All tied up, letting me fingerfuck you. How badly do you want to come, you little slut?” Her only answer was a pleading look with furrowed brows, her mouth hanging open as she started mentally floating away.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right, that’s a good girl. Come for me. Now.”  </p><p> </p><p>A few more brutal thrusts and a strategic swirl of his thumb and she clenched around his fingers, wailing at the intensity as her orgasm struck her––a brutal, full-body sensation. She yanked haphazardly at her restraints as her body tried to fold itself in.</p><p> </p><p>He wasted no time in making good on his promise, quickly hoisting her up by her underarms and turning her around. He used his forearm to fold her in at the waist and pulled her close to grind himself against her ass. Having never put himself away, he was still rock hard and hot against the bare skin of her lower back, smearing it with his plentiful precum. With his free hand, he yanked her panties down to mid-thigh, leaving them there to hold her legs together. She was right––it did feel so much dirtier that way––she relished the urgency of it and how badly he wanted her. </p><p> </p><p>She was a total mess now––her hair stuck to her face in limp, sweaty strings and her cheeks felt so hot. She braced herself for the rough intrusion and he didn’t disappoint as he thrust into her with one cruel stroke. He pulled out slowly and slammed back in, a guttural moan escaping both of their throats. He built a steady rhythm, reaching up to hook two wet, leather-clad fingers into her mouth. Her moan was muffled a bit as she sucked on them. Her eyes rolled blissfully to the back of her head. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you taste yourself on my glove you dirty slut? Should I leave these behind for your husband to find? So he can see how you came for a stranger before he fucked you senseless?” She nodded her head furiously.</p><p> </p><p>He slid his hand back down to yank the collar of her tank top down and palm heavily at her bare breasts, wetting them with a mixture of her cum and saliva. The thin strap slid down her shoulder and her breasts bounced in time with his thrusts. She whined as she braced against his pounding, and he quieted as he, too, lost himself in the moment. As she held onto the rope for dear life, her legs threatened to buckle beneath her. He tightened his arm around her as he felt her start to collapse, and held her steady, watching himself slide in and out of her wet heat. He dug his fingers into her hips, leaving her to ponder how many tiny bruises she would find in the next day.</p><p> </p><p>“Gonna fill this tight little pussy with my cum and you're gonna hold it all in for me as long as you can, aren’t you? Keep me with you even after I'm gone. Remember me when it starts to drip down your legs.” </p><p> </p><p>He panted heavily as he neared his release. “Tell me how badly you want my cum. Say it!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I want your cum inside me. I want it so bad,” she mumbled on command, barely conscious of what she was saying or why, feelings of euphoria overtaking her. She just wanted to please him, do whatever he wanted, whatever he told her to do. His pleasure gave her a different type of satisfaction that nothing else ever could. She loved him so much it stole her breath away sometimes.  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As he pulled out, she groaned at the sudden loss of where his giant cock had just been filling her up so perfectly. Too consumed with lamenting her empty cunt, she barely registered that Ben had turned her around to face him, ripped her panties off at the seam, and then hoisted her up his solid torso. Luckily, wrapping her legs around his waist happened instinctually for her. He looped her bound hands around his neck and pulled her forward to rest her head on her own arm where it draped over his shoulder. She relished the blissful feeling of being carried and utterly cared for in his strong, protective embrace. </p><p> </p><p>His hands spread wide over her ass as he easily lifted her up to impale her on his cock once more, not meeting any resistance from her soaking wet center. The rope swung wildly above them as he fucked her in his arms, his pants slowly sliding down his thick legs to rest at his ankles. </p><p> </p><p>Rey’s mouth emitted a staccato tune of tiny whimpers as she took his savage thrusts, her ragged voice joining his deep grunts as they filled the room. She shuddered as another, more intense orgasm rolled through her body, a riptide that pulled them both under completely and swept them out to sea.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh God, baby, I’m gonna come, gonna fill you up so good. Fuck!” he shouted as he spilled inside her with one last merciless thrust, holding himself flush against her as hot ropes of cum were pulled from him with every spasm. Their breaths echoed against the cement walls and in each other’s ears. He exhaled deeply as his cock slowly slid out, her limp body still coiled around him. </p><p> </p><p>He kissed her cheek and pressed his nose to her temple. “It’s okay sweetheart, I’ve got you.”</p><p> </p><p>He reached above their heads to unhook the carabiner linking her bound wrists to the rope suspended above and walked her over to place her gently down on the mattress. He grabbed the blanket off of the floor and covered her, taking care to tuck the edges under her body. She curled into a little ball, drifting slightly, her eyes fluttering shut and a smile on her lips. Ben  folded himself behind her like a big spoon and pulled her close into his chest, pressing a kiss to her temple and then the top of her head. </p><p> </p><p>“You did so well, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, you did too, babe,” she murmured in reply.</p><p> </p><p>He fawned over her lovingly—  slowly uncoiling the rope from her wrists and  massaging them lightly; stroking his fingers up and down her arms; smoothing her hair; and placing gentle kisses on her neck. She stroked his forearm where it curled possessively over her stomach, until she drifted off to sleep. When she began lightly snoring he scooped her up, blanket and all, and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom  where he tucked her into the crisp, freshly laundered sheets that he had replaced while she had been indisposed. </p><p> </p><p>He collapsed on the bed next to the love of his life and reflected on the intense experience they’d just had. Before moving her to the basement, he had taken great care to move her from the bed in her drug-induced slumber, laying her on the couch and covering her with a warm blanket while he readied their bedroom for aftercare and tidied up the house a bit. He was nervous and excited and just couldn’t help but go overboard with all of it, but now he was completely exhausted, physically and mentally, from all of his efforts before and during their scene. Laying back against the pillows he peered over at her sleeping form, her perfect body rising and falling slowly with her breaths, smiling lovingly before entwining himself around her, and joining her in sleep.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>When they woke up, he ran a bubble bath for both of them and they took turns washing each other’s hair. Rey threw on a fresh pair of underwear and one of his hoodies, which made him chuckle to himself––she probably didn’t realize that he left them strategically around the house on purpose so she would never be cold. He made a mental note to leave one in their special room for next time, or just let her wear it to begin with. The thought of unzipping it slowly before fucking her roughly as it pooled above her hips caused his cock to stir a bit despite how tired he still was. <em> All in due time. </em></p><p> </p><p>They both got to work in the kitchen to prepare a ridiculously extravagant late breakfast and spent the rest of the afternoon snuggling, laughing, and talking about the wild experience they had shared. They even watched that movie again to see how they compared, taking notes for next time. It surprised them both when the rolling of the credits this time led to sweet, slow lovemaking, all soft drawn-out kisses and sensual eye contact, their <em> I love yous </em> melting into each other's mouths.</p><p> </p><p>As they lounged on the couch in post-coital bliss, Rey ran her fingers through his hair just the way he liked and plaited silly little braids into it, cracking herself up at the result— much to Ben’s reluctant amusement. </p><p> </p><p>The conversation eventually turned to his real business trip coming up on Friday. He revealed that he had managed to convince his boss to let him take this little mini vacation on the promise that he’d hand the contract to the client himself.</p><p> </p><p>The deal was imminent, and he made a promise that his beautiful girl wouldn’t cry this time when he left because she knew he was coming back for good. She was even more elated when he revealed that he already had a romantic vacation booked for the following month, which meant that this time there would be <em> two </em> suitcases waiting by the front door in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>It was only Tuesday. They still had a few more days. Three more days to give each other everything they both needed, wanted, and more.</p><p> </p><p>Three more days and then the rest of their life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos feed my soul and are always appreciated! I've really enjoyed seeing your reactions after each post. Thank you for reading!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies">@infintgalaxies </a> for updates, Reylo love and general nonsense at regular intervals.</p><p>  <b><br/><span class="u">Like Modern AUs? Check out My Other Works:</span><br/></b><br/><b>Text Fic</b><br/></p><ul>
  <li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976136">First Order Atelier</a> (Sex Toy AU, Rated E, WIP)</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Short &amp; Smutty:</b>
</p><ul>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30244161">Sorting it Out</a> (Roommates AU, Stuck trope, Rated E, 1-shot)</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408577">Spirit Fingers</a> (Cheerleader/Coach AU, Rated E, 1 chapter)
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186338">Rey Gets Stuck</a> (Stepsiblings AU, Stuck trope, Rated E, 1-shot)</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732029">Just Like Candy</a> (Secretary AU, Rated E, 1-shot)</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114534">Tiny House</a> (Real Estate AU, Rated E, 1-Shot)<br/>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100665">Let it Burn</a> (Modern Devoted Reylo, Rated E, 1-shot)</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676457/chapters/70301430">Conquest</a> (Roomates AU, Cheating, Rated E, 1-shot)
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521264">Freedom on the Breezes of the Sky</a> (Breylo on a Plane, Rated E, 2 chapters)</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686660">Joystick</a> (McTavish/Gamer Rey AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240196">Carve it Into My Heart</a> (Neighbors AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129709/chapters/58094572">Join Meeting</a> (Werkin From Home Zoom AU, Rated E, 3 Chapters)<br/>
<br/>
</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Multi-Chapter &amp; Smutty:</b>
  <br/>
</p><ul>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949088/chapters/71033937">give in to you</a> (Darkfic, Dad's BFF Au, Rated E, 5 Chapters)</li>
<li>
<a href="&lt;li&gt;%0A&lt;a%20href=">Sleep Tight</a> (BFF's Dad AU, Breylo with Feelings, Rated E, 4 Chapters)
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087505?view_full_work=true">Quench</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032868">Delicate</a> (Hiking AU, Porn with Feelings, Rated E, 5 Chapters, 1-shot sequel)<br/>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852785">Firecracker</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940649/chapters/57573538">Here and Where You Are</a> (High School/College AU, 2-parts, Rated M 1-shot &amp; Rated E, 7 Chapters of Porn with Feelings)<br/>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528263/chapters/56429737">What Comes After</a> (Post-Marriage &amp; Kids AU with Flashbacks, Rated E, 12 Chapters)<br/>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502098/chapters/61867639">(i've had) the time of my life</a> (Genderbent Dirty Dancing AU, Rated E, 6 chapters)</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308699">where no one can hear</a> (Abduction Play AU, Rated E, 7 Chapters)</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Drabbles and Microfics:</b>
  <br/>
</p><ul>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30351966">don't you (forget about me)</a> (High School Reunion AU, Rated E)</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700613">in the bathroom at midnight</a> (Deleted scene from Conquest, Rated E)</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852044">Black Like My Soul</a> (Coffeeshop AU Fluff)<br/>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852848">The Best Chicken of your Life</a> (Marriage &amp; Kids AU Domestic Fluff)<br/>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140158">You Should See Me in a Crown</a> (Wedding AU Leia/Rey Fluff)<br/>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930233">Silk</a> (Modern Married Ben feeling himself, Mature &amp; Sweet)<br/>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428094">ReyloFicHub Microfics Collection</a> (In case you don’t Twitter)</li>
</ul></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>